I Love You, Clara Oswald
by The Wandering Time Lady
Summary: A compilation of short stories centered around the pairing Eleven/Clara. Will include everything from fluff and cuteness to angst and zombies. Some AU's. Some of everything actually, It just depends...
1. La Vie En Rose - Edith Piaf

Chapter One: La Vie En Rose  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Clara/Eleven

A/N: Okay, so I've been a fan of Doctor Who sometime now, and I suddenly had the urge to write a Whouffle ficdump, this will mostly be fluff maybe angst, etc... basically whatever comes to my mind :) and so, here we are! the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a huge gathering of my works

* * *

The sound of a familiar tune echoed through the darkened streets, which seemed to glow with life even after the sun had set. It drifted lazily throughout the night, drawing itself out and wanting the subtle moment to last a little longer...

Clara couldn't help but giggle at how absolutely ridiculous the Doctor was being at the moment, in all his silliness he had suggested that Paris in the 1950's was "as s'wonderful as it gets!"

She loved the smile he had given her at that moment, as if it was only them in their own little universe...but such a moment couldn't last forever, and he had suggested that she change into some era appropriate attire.

Entering the control room a few minutes later, in an outfit that could only be described as being "Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday" she saw the Doctor with a huge case and wondered what it could possibly contain.

He smiled at her before setting the case down and leaping to the controls, launching the TARDIS into flight.

...

When they had arrived in Paris, Clara knew that to expect, and yet the majesty of it took her breath away.

The dim lights of Paris radiated throughout the horizon, everything was bustling with life and the Eiffel tower gleamed in the distance. The Doctor wasn't lying when he said it was s'wonderful.

He appeared a second later with the big case. "are you ready for the time of your life Clara?" he said, as she gazed at the horizon again "what exactly are we doing? Nothing that will result in having to save the world again, no alien invasions or angry Ice Warriors?"

"none. I promise this is only going to be a nice night in the city" he reassured her with a hug and with that thought they were off.

...

after some tea at a lovely café, Clara and the Doctor were walking on the left bank. He was still carrying the case and her curiosity about the contents inside was growing by the second.

The Doctor stopped abruptly, and pulled an accordion out of the case "it was a gift from Jacques Brel" he explained strapping it to his chest; he looked absolutely ridiculous and she loved it.

"Now, without further adieu, the main purpose of this trip" he explained playing a few notes in preparation, and quite frankly Clara was a tad nervous as to how it would sound when he actually played...

"I've noticed, since we returned from Trenzalore, that you've been down in the dumps, you've been having constant nightmares, and you just don't seem to be yourself, and so SO my impossible Clara, I've come to show you 'La vie en rose'"

"okay then chin boy, show me 'la vie en rose' if you want, but I'll have you know that I am per-" she started before the Doctor interrupted her

"Clara that's not the point! The point is that we are both still trying to heal and a night out is something we could both use"

finally agreeing with him, she sat down on a nearby bench.

And with that, the Doctor began to play the obscure instrument. It was a slow, sweet tune that echoed through the darkening city, and despite wanting to appear strong for the Doctor, she finally felt a sense of being whole again. It was just her, her Doctor, and the glow of Paris in the 50s.

And yes it was s'wonderful.

End.

* * *

A/N: And that is it for chapter one, please R & R


	2. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

1. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
Pairing: Clara/Eleven  
Rating: K  
Summary: What if she ended up with something ridiculous like 'The Doctor's more than permanent companion' or something just plain weird like 'Androlilysosaoss' she giggled because the thought of being called 'Androlilysosaoss' was too funny to not giggle.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does.

* * *

Clara gave herself one final once over in the mirror. She was nervous, and the thought that he was out there waiting for her, gave her an infinite amount of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Looking in the mirror one more time (just in case) and deciding that the veil wasn't too crooked, she smiled at herself because this was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life.

"Clara are you almost ready?" her father called from outside the room she was currently getting ready in. She was surprised he took the fact that she was getting married to an alien so easily, considering that all of U.N.I.T had shown up demanding to do the ceremony. cause it was apparently illegal to marry an alien. But hey, at least she was getting actually properly married.

She never thought she would be marrying an alien, much less turning into one herself, but ever since she had came out of the Doctor's time stream she found that she had two hearts, and boy was the Doctor surprised to find her regenerating, even more surprised when he had realized that she still looked the same.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute!" she called back, her heart clenching at the thought that her mother wasn't able to see her like this today,

In a wedding dress. About to marry the crazy man she fell in love with twice a day since she met him.

She should be thinking about what her new last name would be now, or if it would stay the same, or if she would have to pick a new 'Time Lord' name, because to be honest she knew nothing about marrying aliens, as she had never done so before. What if she ended up with something ridiculous like 'The Doctor's more than permanent companion' or something just plain weird like 'Androlilysosaoss' she giggled because the thought of being called 'Androlilysosaoss' was too funny to not giggle.

The Doctor would not choose to name her something so ridiculous, she would probably end up with the title 'The Impossible Girl' or something similar.

Deciding that she was actually properly, and finally ready for what was to come she grabbed her bouquet of flowers, and smiled as she left the room, taking her fathers arm.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist writing this one, after I saw a post on tumblr about it, I'm going to try and upload more often. Prompts are welcome


	3. Honeybee - Steam Powered Giraffe

Honeybee – Steam Powered Giraffe  
Pairing: Clara/Eleven  
Rating: K  
Summary: So she was bored, and when Clara Oswald gets bored bad things happen. But she was glad at the same time, because the house was basically empty! and she could only bring out her biggest secret when the house was empty, in fear that the children would ruin or destroy it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Steam Powered Giraffe, or the lyrics to 'Honeybee'

* * *

It was a lazy day for Clara. The Maitland kids were at school, the Doctor hadn't shown up yet because it was only Tuesday.

And there was nothing on the telly to boot.

So she was bored, and when Clara Oswald gets bored bad things happen. But she was glad at the same time, because the house was basically empty! and she could only bring out her biggest secret when the house was empty, in fear that the children would ruin or destroy it.

And so Clara went to her tiny attic bedroom, and pulled out a guitar case from under her bed, slightly concerned that the kids had indeed found her precious guitar and hid the evidence well.

When she opened the case, she sighed in relief when she saw her baby nestled in its place, and not broken or missing any strings.

It was a beautiful guitar, a sleek black arch-top that she had saved her pennies for years to buy, and it was totally worth the amount she had paid.

She had learned guitar in 11th grade music, and she had loved to play it ever since.

Immediately tuning her baby, she started to play a slow song, and soon she had started to sing. She never thought her voice was particularly good, but it it was fun and so she kept playing

"There was a time I was in love, and all the angels and the doves couldn't make him sing I, love, you"

She knew the tune well, her and the Doctor had run into a bunch of singing robots a few adventures ago, they were a bit strange, but their songs were lovely.

Clara had became a fan instantly.

"Well I was waiting for you all my life, Oh why, Set me free, my, honeybee"

She hadn't realized just how into the song she was getting, she kept playing getting more and more passionate.

Frenzied in the moment, she pulled out her mini amplifier and quickly set everything up, a need for the music burning in her soul to expel itself.

Soon the song echoed throughout the house. Clara didn't notice but there were tears streaming down her cheeks

"hello, goodbye, twas nice to know you, how I find myself without you, that I'll never know...I let myself go"

When the song was over, she heard a soft applause coming from her doorway.

Getting up and ready to give someone a good piece of her mind on intruding her alone time, she saw it was the Doctor.

"What are you doing here its only Tuesday?" she asked him

"Oh well I must have set the date wrong, but you don't seem to be doing anything important, and well I was about to go and have a jam session with David Bowie, and I wondered 'Hmm Clara would enjoy that' so I came here!" he smiled

"You missed me didn't you chin boy?" Clara giggled "well seeing as though I'm just here by myself, I don't think anyone would miss me here, give me a moment to pack my baby" she said motioning to the guitar on the bed.

All the Doctor could do was grin.

* * *

A/N: And wow look at that! Second update of the night! Who knows how many times I might update in a day now that my muse has finally returned, anyways, the guitar I pictured Clara owning is a Godin 5th Avenue CW Kingpin II in black. and you should all check out the Robots of Steam Powered Giraffe and give 'Honeybee' a listen, its on youtube and your mind will be blown. Until next time, prompts and suggestions are always welcome :)


	4. 40 Days - Blessthefall

40 Days - Blessthefall  
Pairing: Clara/Eleven  
Summary: He had been surviving on nothing but energy drinks and fish custard. he was locked inside his apartment, and had to wait. he knew what he was waiting for, but still waiting for her was living hell.  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

No one knew where the radiation had came from, and no one expected it to be this dangerous. it already killed two people.

John Smith and his soon to be wife Clara Oswald.

They were a young couple, and had a brilliant future ahead of them, John was working to get a degree in medicine and Clara was a geography major.

It was a tragic event, and both families mourned for their lost children.

...

The graveyard was dark and damp, fresh graves and old graves both equally rotten.

A dirt covered hand emerged from a particularly fresh grave, slowly but surely a figure started to rise from the grave, he was tall, lanky, and had floppy brown hair.

But there was something different about John, his eyes were sunken in and dark. He knew he was dead. and he knew he had to run. barely looking behind him, he ran.

...

He had been surviving on nothing but energy drinks and fish custard. he was locked inside his apartment, and had to wait. he knew what he was waiting for, but still waiting for her was living hell.

He had started crossing out days on the calender. waiting for her.

25 days.

He had been waiting for his beloved for 25 days. he was starting to lose hope that she was coming back at all. He felt lost, without her, and it physically pained him to wait so long.

he decided he needed to find a new distraction, but any distraction wouldn't take his mind of her. he missed her.

39 days.

One more day left. He was sure this time. It was almost time for his Clara to return to him, He made sure to comb his hair, and dust off his dirty clothes.

He was dead after all, and he wasn't really sure how he was alive if he was dead. It must have been something wibbly.

All he had to do was just survive this last night, then he would be able to look for her.

His entire being was lost without his true love. he knew that, and he had hoped that she had made it out okay, after all it was really hard to will yourself back to life after freakishly dying.

almost time.

He combed his hair for the last time, grabbed the wilted flowers and headed out the door.

He knew the plan. The undertaker had told him, a blue box would be waiting for them both, to take them far away from here. they had to find the book of the dead. they had to save the universe.

he kept looking, all through the city.

People had been giving him panicked looks, well they tried not to look at him at all.

He had passed through several house parties in an attempt at finding her.

Close. he knew he was close to finding her. his Clara. His impossible girl.

...

He ended up wandering into the same graveyard he had emerged from, retracing his steps he had found his grave. and hers. she was close. he could hear her breathing.

And then he realized that she was probably stuck.

Clawing at the ground where her grave was marked he had finally made it to her coffin, and with a grunt he had managed to pry it open.

And when he did, she was waiting for him, she looked as dead as it was physically possible, but she was as alive as he was.

"well you took your time" she said as he helped her out of the ditch

"I had to be sure you were ready" he replied.

And at once, they had to find the blue box, and the book of the dead.

* * *

A/N: And that is another wrap! Wow I really am pumping out the stories lately, I'm glad my muse has returned. And I'm think about this ficlet an actual story, would anyone read that? As always, prompts are always welcome and encouraged while I am in this state of writing mania


	5. Part 1 - Denial

**Chapter** 5/? | **Rating** T | **Word Count** 437

**A/N:** My muse has returned and so I'm going to post more often...maybe

* * *

He had carried her limp body through his time stream for a while now, he knew that she was going to die. But that didn't stop the Doctor from trying to save her.

He had walked for a while, talking to her. He knew she didn't hear him. Tears where threatening to flow, for the thought that his Clara was going to die and there was nothing he could do to prevent it hurt him to the core.

He sighed and collapsed. Finally giving in because there was nothing he could do to save her, his chest ached and tears burned his eyes for he could no longer hold them in.

Choking sobs echoed through the forest they were in, and the Doctor did nothing to hold them back.

"Clara, please. just come back" He tangled his hands through her hair "please just wake up. wake up Clara"  
Moving his hands to her neck he checked her pulse. It was faint and thready but it was still there. She was still hanging on to the tiny spark that was left.

And as if by miracle, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Doctor" she managed to gasp, struggling for breath. "Please don't blame yourself, I did it to save you-an and here you are" she touched his face, wiping away the tears.

"Clara, you you have to hang on for a little longer, we're almost there. we are gonna make it I swear just please stay" he choked out.  
"I've wanted to see the stars for for so long Doctor, Doctor thank you. for everything" her breathing was strained, and when the Doctor checked, her pulse was barely there.

"Doctor, I I lov-" before she could finish the sentence she had slumped in his arms. dead.

"Clara! Clara no no please. you have to stay with me. please just stop this."

He picked her up, a new-found strength burning within him.

He knew he was close to the opening, for things were starting to fade into nothing. So close. He had to get her back. there still might be hope.  
Before he knew it he was lying on the floor of his destroyed TARDIS. Clara's body still and unmoving beside him, with Vastra, Jenny and Strax worryingly looking over them both.

He sat up and looked at his Clara. his beautiful Clara. even in death her skin glowed with an unearthly radiance. her face peaceful.  
"we had best be going" the Doctor said to them, picking up Clara and showing no more emotion. he had lost his impossible girl, his Clara once again.


	6. Part 2 - Time Lord Victorious

**Part 2 – Time Lord Victorious**

**A/N: Not much to say here, other than the fact I brought her back to life with some weird Frankenstein stuff :)**

* * *

She can't be dead. he knows it, she is scattered all across his time line so she must be out there somewhere. what if she wasn't...What if this was the end of her.

No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it. He was time lord victorious and he was going to bring her back no matter what it took.

He looked at her again, so peaceful in her everlasting rest, and it hurt him to know what he was about to do, but he wasn't going to just let her slip away from him again.

He dropped Vastra, Jenny and Strax off and set to work, moving Clara's body to the most disused room in all the TARDIS - His lab.

Once he had set her down on the work table he got to work, opening cabinets with various alien chemicals and solutions, until he found the one he was looking for - in a small safe in the back, lock rusty with age.

He opened it and took out the two solutions, one an eerie glowing green, the other an electric blue.

Blue and Green matter. if it weren't for those singing robots and their creator he would have never discovered the use of these valuable chemicals.

Blue matter, the solution that created life, it was wound into the web of the universe, it created everything in existence. and in the wrong hands, it could rip a hole in the fabric of existence.

Green matter, volatile, dangerous. found in the candy mines in South Africa. in the wrong hands it could create an army of corpses, empty of their previous existence and dead. He wasn't going to use it, because of how dangerous it was, so he locked it away once again.

next, he set out for what he needed. he was going to regret this, but it would bring his Clara back to him, alive. and hopefully...time lord.

He grabbed the scalpel and set to work

...

Building a bionic heart had been easy enough. The Doctor was surprised with himself considering he had finished it in one night.

but he knew this was going to take a few days at least. 2 days of soaking the artificial heart in blue matter, until it finally beat.

The operation was what scared him most, one wrong move and she would be lost. With no second chance.

But he had enough confidence in himself.

...

Almost done. He marvelled at how his work had turned out. The artificial heart bound to her body perfectly, and there was no scarring. Her memory would also be preserved. He was finally living up to his name. The Doctor, the healer who would do anything for the one he loved.

And he did. It should have been a scientific impossibility, be she was his impossible girl, and made him willing to do anything.

He finished healing her, everything was working. it was time.

Focusing all his energy, he could feel the golden light seeping from his body, willing all his might he projected it to her, all of it.

With a jolt, he stumbled backwards, the light finally dying down.

There she was.

His Clara, alive and well, apart from the sickly electric blue eyes, but that would wear off soon.

"Doc-tor?" She asked finally remembering how her voice worked again

He smiled.

"but...how...how did you...I thought I was..." The words stumbled from her mouth with urgency.

"Oh you bloody idiot! how did you! why did you" The questions were bombarding him now but he could only hug her, relieved that it had worked.

"you have to tell me everything. no ifs and's or buts. I mean it chin boy."

His Clara was alive. He knew it would work, she was back and she could spend all eternity with him. He loved her so much and now, he wouldn't have to loose her again. never ever again. relief washed over him.

...

"YOU WHAT!" She screeched at him "YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR REGENERATION ENERGY ON ME!"

"IF IT MEANT YOU WOULD BE ALIVE I DIDN'T CARE. I LOVE YOU CLARA. DO YOU THINK I COULD JUST LET YOU DIE ON ME AGAIN! AND BESIDES. 507 REGENERATIONS. I KILLED ALL THE TIME LORDS. I GOT THEIR REMAINING REGENERATIONS."

"but...but does that mean I'm...I'm a Time Lord now?" She asked "Like...with actual proper regenerations and life and all that stuff..."

"Yes, technically, but the difference is that your body won't chance, because you are different. a pro-to Time Lord, you have the ability to heal yourself, even when critically injured but you will stay the same." He smiled at her, because the look she was giving him was utterly hilarious

SMACK

She had slapped him across the face!

"I still think you're stupid for wasting your regeneration energy on me." She said before she kissed him


	7. Blanket Forts and Unsaid 'I Love You's'

Birthday's, Blanket Forts, and Unsaid 'I Love You's'

**A/N:** This one took much too long to write, but I think it'll be worth the wait...I made sure to perfect it as much as I could, and I am rather fond with the outcome, Prompts are welcome as well as reviews. no, seriously...I'm starting to run out of idea's so send in any that you guys might have cause' I need them. and you can guarantee and good outcome?

* * *

It was Clara's birthday. and the Doctor was excited to surprise her, he had managed to get help from Angie and Artie and for the past few hours while Clara was out Shopping with her friends, they had managed to bake a cake, Clara's favourite Oreo ice cream cake.  
Now, all he needed was to finish setting up the TARDIS living room.

And so he went to the pillow room, and the blanket room, and extracted as much pillows and blankets Artie and him could carry, and soon they had turned the room into one huge blanket fort.

The next thing involved some fairy lights. And finally getting them to set up the way he wanted, the room glowed with the different coloured lights.

Feeling proud with himself, he decided that there was only a few things missing. And so, with the buzz of his sonic screwdriver, the roof of their blanket fort glittered with stars and distant galaxies swirling away.  
It was almost time, soon Angie would be leading Clara into his TARDIS and he would surprise her, all he needed was Clara's favourite movie and the cake.

And so, he got the cake out of the kitchen and on his way to the fort, he grabbed her favourite movie - Waterloo Bridge.  
They had watched it on a rainy day when Clara was sick, and it soon became her favourite due to the fact that when she was better, he had taken her to meet miss Vivien Leigh herself.

He smiled to himself at the memory of Clara and Vivien giggling and gossiping about him.  
He had always been friends with the Oliviers, up until both of their deaths. And how Clara was chatting with Vivien as if they had known each other their whole lives, and how upset she was when they finally had to bid goodbye. He thought about visiting again in the future.

...

Clara knew that the Doctor was planning something. still, she pretended she didn't so he could have his fun.

She swore he was a 5 year old trapped in a 1200 year old aliens body, but that didn't stop her from being slightly excited about what he was planning, knowing the Doctor it was probably going to be amazing, like that one time he took her to the rose galaxy and they just sat over the TARDIS threshold looking at the beauty of it.

She was surprised that the old cow didn't just throw her off the edge, but after the incident at Trenzalore, the TARDIS had somewhat warmed up to her. And at least she didn't delete her room, or form a maze and get her lost on her way to the loo anymore. Still Clara didn't trust the machine.

She giggled to herself, because who would have thought that she would be traveling across the universe with a 1200 year old alien and his grumpy time machine, the whole thought of it was absolutely ridiculous!  
"Clara! are you coming! Steph and Lissy want to check to see if the new Bioshock is out yet!" Her friend Hannah called her  
And so she popped back into reality and to her awaiting friends.  
Still...She wondered what was in store for her later.

Finally arriving home, Clara stepped out of her friends car and thanked them for a wonderful girls day out.  
She was on her way into the house when Angie stopped her from going in.

"your boyfriend is waiting in his time machine, he said he's waiting for you" She said in that ever present 'bored 14 year old' voice  
Sighing she took her bags and went around the corner to were the TARDIS was parked, the cow surprisingly let her in on the first try! what an achievement that was...

Setting her bags down near the main console, she picked up a note that was taped to the main screen. It was in the Doctor's handwriting

_'Dear Clara, _  
_Turn on the screen, there is a video with instructions waiting to be played, see you soon,_  
_Docktor"_

She laughed at the fact that he had spelt his own name wrong, how typical of him.  
Pressing the start button, a video popped up with him making a really extremely funny face in the camera.  
pressing play she awaited the 'instructions'

_"Clara! good job! you must have found the note I put on the console! good for you, unless you haven't and I'm just talking to myself, anyways...Happy birthday! Woah you're 25 now aren't you?! that's about the age Audrey Hepburn was when I first met her, she really was an extraordinary girl, oh and Marilyn Monroe also, did I ever tell you about that time I accidently-"_

She fast forwarded the tape a bit

_"-And that was how he accidentally married King Henry the 8th, bad decision in my opinion but to be honest-"_  
_"Oh Clark and Carole called, they wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and that you should really buy post war bonds and how Carole is coming home"_

She continued to fast forward it, She loved the Doctor but sometimes it was painful to hear him ramble on about things including one of her friends death's.

_"Anyways, Oh jiminy cricket I spelt my name wrong, oh well what's done is done. okay so I am currently in the living room waiting for you, if you would be so kind as to join me"_

He put his to thumbs up and smiled. the tape ended.

Rolling her eyes she turned the screen off and headed for the living room

...

When she finally found the door, well...She only really was able to find the door because the Doctor was outside it waiting for her. That damn machine couldn't give her a break!

"Clara! you finally made it! how good of you, anyways..." He said, glancing at her, "Hmmm I think you need to put these on, if you want to be comfortable" he said handing her a stack of flannel "What about you?" She asked looking at that ridiculous bowtie "oh I've got these" he said holding up a pair of bowtie patterned pajamas

...

When she came back after changing, she saw that the Doctor had done the same and was smiling as if he was hiding something big.  
"so what's behind the door?" She asked trying to peek around his shoulder even though the door itself was closed  
"well, why don't you go see?" He opened the door

As Clara walked inside she was awestruck with what she saw, the room had been transformed into a huge blanket fort, coloured fairy lights were strewn all across the inside which was covered in an impossible amount of pillows and blankets.

she found that the makeshift roof glittered and sparkled with stars and far away galaxies that swirled and shone in all different colours, leaving small amounts of star dust on the blankets below.

She was on the brink of tears now, he had made this all for her.  
"Do you like it?" he said appearing behind her with a tray of cake and...was that hot chocolate?  
she nodded, a single tear escaping and sliding down her cheek  
"It's beautiful Doctor...I...I'm speechless"  
She plopped herself on the makeshift bed of blankets, still slightly in shock, he really did all of this for her, this wasn't some dream that she was going to wake up from.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, laying beside her and setting the tray of food down  
"I think..I think that it's beautiful, and that this is the best birthday I've ever had" she looked at him, smiling slightly  
"I've got another surprise for you"

"And what is that, Chin Boy?" She was honestly curious now, what could possibly be better than this  
"A movie, that's why I made the fort! now, you just stay here and help yourself to the cake, I made sure to follow the instructions, so it should be edible" he assured her, crawling towards the projector and inserting a worn film reel into it.

The opening credits for "Waterloo Bridge" began to play, and so Clara curled up against the Doctor, it was one of her favourite movies, but the ending when Roy is on the bridge always makes her cry.

She always saw a little bit of Myra in herself, and how they both died to protect the ones they loved. The difference between the two was the fact that Clara had come back, while Myra hadn't.

And how Myra had given up Roy forever, because the thought of him abandoning her because of her 'reputation' was to much to bear.  
She had decided that she would never ever give up on the Doctor, she loved him too much, and even though he didn't really see just how much she loved him, it was still enough for her, she hadn't really thought about the Doctor loving her, the Cyber Planner had told her that he loved her, but that wasn't the Doctor...was it?  
she huddled closer to him.

...

By the time the movie was done, the cake had been eaten and the hot chocolate drank, tears were streaming from Clara's eyes. Damn that ending.

Damn it to hell. Damn it for hiding all the masked undertones she had felt for the Doctor. Damn it for everything and every tragic romance movie out there that doesn't have a happy ending.

Because, there is was way that her story is going to end happy.

...

The Doctor saw that she was crying, it was the ending. He knew it. It was tragic, and admittedly he wanted to cry a bit too, but he would never...no.

She did seem a bit broken over it, so he did what he thought would be the only sensible option in this case scenario.  
he turned her chin so she was facing him, very gently wiping her tears away with his thumb, and he kissed her.


End file.
